


The Eden Club

by TrixieMental666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #Andriods #robot_sex #Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieMental666/pseuds/TrixieMental666
Summary: Connor must complete his mission,Even if it means being used like a rag doll at the Eden Club.Hank disagrees





	The Eden Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter,  
> Lemme know if you want Connor to get to work with the clients In the next chapters

“I have to do it in order to complete the mission.” Said Connor facing Hank, the Lieutenant he was send to partner with months ago.

Their current mission; getting information from the Eden club. The hottest android “love” facility in town, aka a sex club. As always Connor was devoted solely to the mission. Apparently Hank thought he had ulterior motives.

“The mission my ass.” Hank said gruffly, hands on his belt in a lecturing sort of way.  
“I’m a machine, lieutenant. Are you implying I have human desires to act on?”  
Hank huffed and turned from him, grabbing a few things from his desk.  
“get in the car, I’ve gotta drive you there.” 

Obediently Connor made his way to the car and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for lieutenant Anderson. The diver side door opened, Hank slid in with a grunt and they spent the ride listening to knights of the black death while Connor scanned their surroundings. Upon pulling up to the club Connor reached to unbuckle himself, only to be stopped by Hank’s hand on his wrist

“You sure about this, Connor?” he gave his Android a questioning look, “You know what people use these Androids for.”  
“We need to get information from the androids working there. This is the most effective way we can do so without alerting anyone of the situation.” He replied calmly, attempting to ease his partners mind.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me to go be a sex-bot” Hank chuckled dryly, shaking his head and looking out his window. Connor looked down at his lap. He was just taking a few shifts at the club, it wasn’t permanent. But somehow Hank’s words always got to him.  
“The club owner knows you’re coming for your mission but he’s not gonna hesitate to put you to work.” Hank had no amusement in his voice. “Call me if you run into any trouble.”  
Connor turned to his partner, taken off guard by the concern he was showing.  
“Thank you, lieutenant.” He said with a sincere expression.

Hank was a Sucker for the puppy dog eyes no matter how much he hated himself for it.  
“Alright, alright, get the Fuck outta my car.”  
Conner unbuckled and exited the car, closing the door behind him. He watched Hank drive away with a soft look expression before turning and striding towards the club, confident and professional as usual.

The lighting in the club was slightly dim and pink, with voices muttering and dance music to accompany the androids working the polls in various places in the room. Connor was the only android that was fully clothed, not to mention wearing a suit. He looked very out of place. Making his way down a short corridor and to the dressing rooms out the back he found the owner of the club, a seedy man in his forties. 

“there you are,” he looked Connor over. “Anderson’s little piece of plastic, not to bad.” He cackled at himself  
Connor felt indifferent towards the strangers comment.  
“You can’t be wearing all that though, It not... believable.” He gestured to a clothes rack and left the room hollering for one of the Android workers. 

New objective: change clothes. 

When he reached the rack of clothes he opted for a pair of smooth black boxer briefs rather than one of the more gaudy outfits. ‘The Eden Club’ was written in glowing blue at the band. 

He undid his tie and slid it off. Next was his jacket. As he undid the buttons of his white undershirt he looked in the large vanity mirror that spanned across the room. His face was symmetrical, his body slim and athletic, where a human’s skin would be marked and damaged, his was completely flawless. He was a machine. He stood without a shirt for a couple moments in front of the mirror, before turning to complete his task. 

After he slipped off the rest of his clothes and changed into the underwear, heading down the hall and back into the club to find information on the deviant he was after.


End file.
